Truth Behind Your Eyes
by Jinxed Rose
Summary: A year ago Chase Collins, Killed Kiersten's 7 bestfriends.When it seems like all is lost she turns to the Sons Of Ipswich, begging for their help. But what she didn't expect, was to fall in love. ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Kiersten, it won't be that bad, I mean, when you finish your mission you can come back home, but not until then, alright?" explained my sister, Airiana who is extremely jealous of me, because I was forced to come to Spenser.

"Well then Airiana if you don't think it's that bad than you tell mom and dad that you want to do the mission, so I don't have to do it" I replied, clearly frustrated with the situation that I was currently in, it was obvious that I didn't want to be here, yes it was beautiful here, but it wasn't for me, I was from Salem, Massachusetts and I did NOT belong in a rich academy like this one. It was huge and everywhere I looked was fake brunettes and even faker blondes. I hated it, but my sister on the other hand, loved it, she thought it was the school of everyone's dreams, well; everyone's but mine at least.

My sister Airiana is a year younger than me, she has beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous golden eyes, she has the perfect figure and is extremely stunning, and she is jealous of me... ME, black haired, green eyed Kiersten. I never really understood that, but moving on.

"I would be honoured to do that, if only mom and dad would allow it, but they NEVER would, God they still treat me like I'm five, its' awful." While saying this her voice had a certain extremely annoying shrill to it, which always got on my nerves.

"Ok Airiana don't start this again, I am tired and grumpy so please, just go find Mom and Dad and go home!" Ok I know that was kind of harsh but hey, you would do the same thing in my situation, and if you had a sister like mine

"Ugh , Fine but expect a call from me tomorrow some time, and you better have a boyfriend by the end of your stay here, I mean you're almost 18 and you haven't had a boyfriend in a year, someone a gorgeous as you shouldn't be deprived for that long." She said in her usual 'I know what's best for you because I'm your sister' voice, which annoyed me as well, so in response I just rolled my eyes and shooed her out of the door.

When I was finally alone I looked around my new room for the first time. The room was sporting a pale purple, with darker purple curtains, the floor was maple hard wood. The window had dormer windows and a window seat with cushioning. Up against the right wall was a twin bed with white sheets and a purple comforter. At the end of the bed was a trunk and on top was one of my suitcases, the others were on the floor. Too the right of the door that you first walk into was a vanity and just past the vanity was a small bathroom that consisted of the usual bathroom stuff. Behind the door was a closet and to the right of the closet was a dresser that already had some of her possessions on it.

Just by looking at the room caused her to get a sudden wave of home sickness, so she walked over to her bed and flopped down on top of it, soon enough she drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to the sounds of my cell phone going off, Have I told you that I HATE being woken up in the morning.

So I decided to take my hate out on the person who was waking me up, so I picked up my phone and answered it with a very angry greeting.

The fact that I was just woken unfortunately wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was the fact that the person that called me was none other than my dearest family on three different phones, trying to get three completely different things out of me.

My father wanted to know if I have spotted the Sons of Ipswich yet, my mother wanted to know if I have gotten all settled in yet, and my sister, well I won't elaborate on what she was saying, I'll just say it had something to do with protection and nieces and nephews.

She is a very disturbed person, and I have always wondered if her and my real sister were switched at birth, but every time I ask my parents about it, they insist that she is in fact my sister, unfortunately.

But continuing on, after getting my ear pretty much talked off, I decided to make them stop talking by shrieking out "MOTHER, FATHER, UNFORTUNATE SISTER, can you please shut up so I can at least figure out what at least one of you is saying, seeing as it is 7:32 in that morning and I have not had my morning coffee or anything for that matter, I am not in the mood to speak too, or explain anything, to anyone, so too finish this conversation up , father no I have no met the Sons of Whatsitcalled , mother I have settled in fine and sister, you are a very disturbed person and you make me wonder why I was cursed with a sister like you, now goodbye."

After saying that I closed my phone and cuddled back up with Admiral Grizzly, who is in fact a stuffed teddy bear. After a couple of minutes of just laying there, I finally fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few hours later I awoke from my slumber only to see that it was foggy and raining out, and that my family had called me five times while I was sleeping, I must admit, they are persistent little buggers.

After checking my watch to see that the time was 1:49 pm, I let out a slight groan and forced myself to get out of bed. I then grabbed the things I would need for a shower, and headed off on my first mission of the year.

To Find The Showers.

After what seemed like hours, I eventually found what I was looking for, while I was walking through the entrance to the showers I ran into a girl that looked vaguely familiar.

She must have thought so too, because when she looked at me her expression changed to the one of complete confusion. A few seconds of silence went by until she finally mumbled "Kiersten is that you?" not really knowing what to say I just nodded my head and raised my right eyebrow.

This caused her to smile and say "It's me, Kate, remember we were best friends from elementary to the middle of grade ten" That when I remembered, so too answer her question I squealed and attacked her with a sisterly hug.

When I pulled away I looked at her and said "I didn't know you moved to Ipswich." It's true, actually I didn't even know she moved until a week and a half after I got out of the hospital, when I tried to call her and no one answered.

After I said that she nodded and explained "We moved here a week after the accident, I'm so sorry for not calling you, but I didn't have the courage to stay in touch with anyone or anything from Salem. You know, I still miss them, and sometimes when something great happens I still dial Lily's cell phone number" she exclaimed with tears in her dark brown eyes.

I nodded at what she said, because I did the exact same thing, whenever I got bored, I would always dial their number's and realize after the third ring, that no one was going to answer because they were all gone. Remembering this brought tears to my own green eyes.

She must have noticed this because she wiped her eyes and put on her best fake smile and said "Hey, how about you, me and a couple of my friends go to Nicky's tonight, what ya say?" I admit hearing this kind of surprised me, I mean , here was someone that wanted nothing to do with her life in Salem, yet she was asking me too hang out with her and her friends, may I say how weird I find that?

Instead of saying that I looked at her and smiled the best smile I could muster and replied "Yeah alright, I don't see why not." Hearing me say this caused her to grin like the Cheshire cat and reply "Great my friend Sarah and I will be by your dorm at 5:30 sharp. What room are you in?" "I'm in room 304" I replied in a soft happy tone.

She replied in a happy tone as well " Great , see you later then , bye " She then gave me a quick sisterly hug and then left, leaving me alone in the bathroom wondering about the events that were going to go on that night. But what I didn't know was that I wasn't really alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It has been around ten minutes since my encounter with Kate and now I was getting ready to get a shower. I quickly stripped my clothes off and put them in a locker, and then I walked into the showers with my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razor, shaving cream and face wash in my shower bag, which I hung from the shower head.

Then I turned on the hot water and jumped when the burning hot water hit my freezing cold skin. When I was completely soaked I took out my shampoo which smelled like White Grapes and Peaches. I poured some onto my open palm and then smoothed it through my wet tangled hair. When I was finished washing and conditioning my hair, I moved onto washing my body, so I took out my loafa and my body wash that smelled like Sweet Pea, and I quickly washed my body and then shaved my legs.

Over all my shower was around forty-five minutes, I quickly turned off the water and when I was reaching for my towel I felt my hand brush up against something, or someone, so I yanked my hand back and stuck my head out, but when I looked there was no one in the showers but me, so I just passed it off as my imagination and grabbed my towel, wrapped it around me, grabbed my shower bag and clothes, then headed off to my dorm room.

It must have been my lucky day or something because right when I walked out of the showers I ran into two guys around my age, who were let me tell you, amazingly handsome. So me being me, I just stared, genius eh? But soon enough I recovered just to remember that here I was standing in front of two extremely hot guys, in a towel. Remind me to slap myself later.

I was then dragged out of my thoughts by one of the guys in front of me mumbling "Man I love walking past the girls shower room" If my earlier embarrassment wasn't enough, he just had to go ahead and say that. So to prevent further embarrassment on my part I just started walking to my dorm.

But I was soon stopped by a hand grabbing my still wet arm. Considering I couldn't continue walking due to the fact that this guy was ten times stronger than me I turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful blue grey eyes I had ever seen.

The boy before me, Had blonde hair that was hidden under a black tuke. He was around 5'10, which made him 6 inches taller than me. He was wearing a dark blue green sweat- shirt with the letter thirteen on the left side of the chest, with a white t-shirt on underneath. For pants he was wearing baggy jeans with something hanging out of the pocket and on his hands was black fingerless gloves. Just by looking at his posture I knew he was the type guy I didn't want to be around...he was one of those guys who would do anything just to get into a girls pants,. But in my case at this moment, my towel.

That's when I noticed he was talking to me, so I decided to pay a little attention to what he was saying "I'm Reid Garwin the guy over there is Tyler Simms. You must be new here" He said while still gripping my arm and with a smirk on his handsome face. Since it would be rude not to reply I said "I'm Kiersten Lexington, and yes I'm new. I just moved here from Salem"

At the mention of Salem, and my last name he yanked his hand back and gave me a hesitant look. He then looked at me and said, "Well Kiersten, I'll be seeing you around." And at that he and his friend walked away. All I can say is that was an extremely weird encounter and that The Reid fellow was one guy I was intending on avoiding. But how come I couldn't keep his face and beautiful eyes out of my head?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was around an hour after my run in with Reid, Garwin was it?, I don't really know. But since meeting him, it seems like I can't keep my mind on anything but him. Which bothered me, allot.

So here I was still in my towel just sitting here, thinking about him. My main thoughts were 'Why did he stop me in the hallway, there was other girls' and 'Why did he yank his hand away so fast when he found out what my name was' but no matter how much I thought about it, I could never find an answer.

So I decided to try and forget all about him and pull on a pair of jogging pants and a loose Amber Pacific t-shirt. When I was fully dressed I looked around my room, it was still so bare and so, unhomely. Is unhomely even a word? Well if it wasn't before it is now, because it so fits my situation.

That's when I noticed that my I had only unpacked one of my suitcases, so I started unpacking the rest of the suitcases, starting with the biggest one. I clumsily lifted it onto my bed and then popped the locks to open it. Lying on top was family pictures and pictures of my friends, so I quickly scooped them up and placed them onto of my dresser.

I knew that one of the pictures I had just set up was one of my friends and I from back home, so I quickly got back to unpacking without so much as a quick look, I couldn't bear to break out in tears at this moment, I have shed enough tears this past year.

Continuing on with my unpacking turned out to be quite simple, by the time 5:25 came around I only had half a suitcase left to put away.

I was putting my favourite halter dress away when there was a soft knock on my door, I already knew who it was and was going to just yell for them to come in but I knew it wouldn't be polite and not a good first impression so I laid the dress on my bed and when to answer the door.

As I swung the door upon I saw Kate and A pretty blonde girl smiling at me from in front of me. So I smiled my biggest smile and jokingly stated "Wow Kate, your actually on time, I'm impressed." In response she gave me a mock glare which I returned with a soft chuckle and then held out my hand and introduced myself "Hey, I'm Kiersten Lexington, I just moved here" me saying this caused her smile to grow and she replied "I'm Sarah Wenham, I moved here a couple months ago" this brought a smirk to my lips and I said "Then we are transfer buddies eh? Where did you move from?" "Oh I moved here from Boston, you?" "Salem, Massachusetts known for the Salem witch hunt, and other 'Happy' events" hearing my sarcasm caused her, and I, to explode into a fit of giggles. Right away I knew she and I were going to get along great.

After our giggles died down, we both realized that Kate was not beside us. I then looked at Sarah and said in a creepy tone "She walks like the devil, and if you're not careful, she'll pounce and eat you whole. Muahahaha" This caused her to break out laughing again, that's when I heard stifled sobs coming from inside my dorm, so I quickly turned around and saw Kate standing in front of my dresser with a picture in her hand.

"Kate, what's wrong Hun?" I questioned as I slowly walked towards her, that's when I realized what picture she was holding onto, It was the picture of all of us, Lily, Joe, Mike, Anna, Abbie, Craig, Scott, Me, Kate and my twin, Kevin, Just my remembering I felt tears come to my eyes, I couldn't start crying, I just couldn't so I quickly wiped them away and gave Kate a sisterly hug, Sarah must have realized that Kate was crying also because she started to give Kate and hug as well.

For a while we just stood there, and then Kate gave a little sniffle and put the picture back on my dresser, in the very back so that it was the first one that I would see, and then looked at Sarah and I and said "Well enough of the tears, let's get to work"

For the first time I noticed that they had brought a two Backpack's filled with stuff, which was now all over my bed and floor. Kate hadn't changed a bit she was still in love with cosmetics and the newest fashions. She must have just noticed the outfit I was wearing while I was looking at the stuff Sarah and her had brought, because she gave me the oddest look and questioned "That's not what you're going to wear, is it?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that question, I mean, c'mon I was pretty bad with fashion, but not that bad.

Was I? I guess I was going to find out, wasn't I?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It has been around an hour and Kate is almost to the point of completely panicking because she still couldn't find anything that I was willing to wear and that looked good on me.

I admit, I'm pretty darn stubborn, and I also found it funny watching her go ballistic when I refused to wear an outfit she picked out. The next outfit she showed me was, I hate to admit, actually quite cute, it was , a black low cut tank top, with a purple fishnet long sleeve shirt over top that went off of the shoulders ,a medium blue faded jean skirt , for shoes she was holding purple low top converse and the accessories were black, lace/fishnet fingerless gloves, and a purple ribbon for my hair.

Talk about matching, but I regrettably liked it, so I smiled and grabbed it and then ran to my bathroom to change.

After situating the shirt off of my shoulders and the clothes on my hands I walked out and posed, but by the look on Kate's face I could tell that there was something missing. So I just put my arms out ready for her to change something, but surprisingly she didn't come over to me she just went over to her make-up kit and grabbed a couple things in it, then she came over to me and started to apply some make up, first she applied very little light purple eye shadow and very little mascara on my already long and thick lashes and last but not least she applied lip gloss.

Then after give me a look over she smiled and said "In this outfit, any, and every guy will not be able to take their eyes off of you."

Not believing her I walked over to my full length mirror and looked at myself, the person reflecting back at me, didn't look like me at all, she was completely stunning, her or should I say my hair fell to the middle of my back in soft curls, my eyes were way greener than they usually are, in this outfit for some reason my shape stood out allot, after a good look at myself I turned around and smiled "I'm impressed Kate, your fashion sense and great make-up skills worked wonders"

Then I walked over to my vanity, grabbed my cell phone and 40 dollars, of which I shoved both down my shirt into my bra, seeing me do this caused Sarah to snort into a fit of giggles and Kate to roll her eyes and say "Oh Kier , you haven't changed one bit, your still the weirdo from Salem" "I know, but you love me anyway"

From saying this I gained a playful shove and almost tripping over the stuff that was still lying all over my floor, Luckily I prevented myself from falling, because if I didn't I would have had some nasty floor burn on my legs, not a great thing while wearing a skirt.

Sarah and Kate must of realized that I had almost fell, because they both broke out laughing. I could feel my cheeks start to go beat red which caused them to laugh even harder. But I couldn't blame them, if someone just tripped over some random stuff that was lying on the floor I would break out laughing too, actually, that's I could feel some giggles coming on.

Those giggles that I felt coming on, exploded from my body like lava from a volcano, and none of us could control them, we just kept laughing until we cried, after a while we finally could control our laughter and soon enough it ended completely.

While wiping tears from her eyes Kate looked at her watched then let out a wild shriek and then ran to her purse and began digging through it like a mad woman. Eventually she stopped digging and pulled out her cell phone, then dialled.

What must have been around 2 rings later someone picked up and she frantically said "I'm so sorry, I didn't think we would take this long, where are you guys?" a couple seconds later she started talking again " So your already there?, alright but how are we supposed to get there, huh?" I could tell that she was starting to get angry, so I looked at her and said "I'll drive us there, you guys will just have to give me directions." I said while smiling, hearing this Kate said an abrupt goodbye to the person on the other end of the phone and looked at me and questioned "Since when did you have a car?"

What I said next was probably going to come out mean but I couldn't help it, in a way she deserved it. "I've had a car for a while, you just never knew about it because you up and left before I got it" by the look in her eyes I knew what I said hurt her, but for some reason, I didn't really care. After grabbing my keys I walked out of my dorm room without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It has been around twenty minutes since my little comment ,we were now sitting in my purple 1967 Chev Impala.

The only words that were spoken was from Sarah when she first saw my car. But other than that, completely nothing, until now at least " Ok, I don't know what happened between you two but I'm getting tired of this damn silence, so would you two just apologize and be friends again?"

Hearing this I took a quick glance over at Sarah who was presently in the passenger seat, and then looked back at the road ignoring her request. Doing this earned both Kate and I a growl and a glare, "Pull the car over" I couldn't help but scoff at this, I mean I was most definitely NOT going to pull my own car over because she said so.

"Pull The Damn Car Over, NOW!" Ok I know I said I wasn't going to pull the car over, but Sarah is scary when she is mad, so I did exactly what she said.

When I had the car pulled over and turned off she grabbed the keys out of the ignition and gave both Kate and I a glare, "You two better make up or we are not leaving this spot" The next thing that happened I honestly got to say I did not expect " Kiersten I am So sorry, I should not have left, I was being selfish and stupid when I left, I didn't think about what you might be feeling, that you might need a friend . I was just so distracted with the pain I felt, that I forgot to think about your pain. I'm So Sorry Kier, please forgive me."

When she was finished I braved a glance into the back seat where Kate was sitting and noticed that she was crying her head off and looking right into my eyes.

Seeing this I sighed and said "It's alright Kate, I shouldn't have said what I did, We both went through allot that month and I would have been surprised if you had stayed. Friends?" I said hopefully, her answer was simply "No, not friends, but Sisters."

This caused me to smile and turn around to give her a sisterly hug, when we pulled apart I glared at Sarah and put my hand out, "Keys please" I said with a slight attitude to my tone.

I mean could you blame me, she took the keys to my precious baby, the thing I love most in the world. Yes I realize that I am talking about my Car, but hey, girls are allowed to do that to you know.

Upon receiving my keys back I quickly put them back into the ignition, turned the car on and then continued on the drive to... Nigels? was it? Oh well I don't remember. It took us around 5 more minutes to find the place we were looking for. When we did Sarah squealed out a "Look, there it is, there's Nicky's" Oh, so that's the name, I was close. Ok so maybe I wasn't, but what does it matter?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I had to drive around a bit in order to find a parking space, and when I saw one upon me halled ass to get to it before anyone else did. When I had the car parked properly and suitable to my standards I turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. I then got out of the car and met up with Kate and Sarah in front of the car, we then walked into Nicky's together. My first impression of Nicky's is a hill Billie's bar that lets kids in but as I looked in I noticed that no one in this bar was a hill Billy, so I changed my opinion to, A truckers and Rich kids bar. Which to me didn't seem to appetizing. I almost turned around and walked out but Kate and Sarah must have noticed my hesitation because they both linked arms with my and walked towards a table in the back. I noticed that instead of plowing through the crowds people were making space for us to pass, as if Kate, Sarah and I were Queens or something.

When we finally got to the back table I noticed that there were four guys sitting there. Since they didn't notice us Kate made our presences known by saying "

Well girls, isn't that the best way for a guy to great his girlfriend?" In response Sarah and I, at the exact same time, replied "

Yeah, it's a Swell way" which caused the boys too jump at the sound of our voices and look up. Almost immediately my breath caught in my throat, sitting right in front of me was none other than Reid Garwin, the guy from earlier that day. He must of noticed it was me because a look of complete shock came on his face. When our eyes met, for some reason I just couldn't look away and I guess he couldn't either because he held my gaze. After what seemed like hours I heard my name so I slowly broke his gaze and looked at Kate who was the person who called my name. I was then introduced to the rest of the guys whom were, Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers and Tyler Simms, I think, but when they were just about to introduce me to Reid, him and I said in unison "

We've already met" We then looked at each other in surprise but quickly looked back at everyone else, all, except for Tyler, were glaring at Reid. Defensively Reid said

"I didn't meet her that way, jeez guys keep your minds out of the gutter!" they must have not believed him because they looked at me as if asking me if it was true. To answer their question I nodded and explained

"We met this afternoon while I was on my way back to my dorm." But me saying this didn't seem to satisfy them, because Caleb asked,

"So he didn't rape you, with any part of him?" I shook my head and he continued

"Not even his eyes, because he tends to do that allot" Hearing this I looked at Reid and said,

"I don't know, did you?" by the look on his face we all knew that answer. I could feel my cheeks grow warm, and they must have been beet red by now. Too lighten up the situation I said, while hugging myself,

"I feel so, molested now" Which caused the whole table, including Reid, to burst out laughing.

For an hour we just sat there at the table talking and joking around. When a slow song came on, Sarah stood up and yanked Caleb over to the dance floor. Kate then declared that she was hungry and dragged Pogue to the bar. Which left only Tyler, Reid and I at the table, talk about awkward. Since no one seemed like they were going to talk I stood up and said

"Do either of you know how to play pool, because I have always wanted to learn how to play" It took them both a couple seconds to comprehend what I said, but when they finally got it, both of their faces lit up and Tyler excitedly exclaimed

"Of Course we know how, we are the best players in her." In response I said

"Oh Really?, Then you can teach me right?" They both looked at each other and then at me, the look of complete mischief was etched on their handsome features. What had I gotten myself into?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Around 2 hours has passed since I asked Reid and Tyler to teach me how to play pool and I still have no clue what I'm doing. For future reference, it may seem simple, but it is pretty darn hard, believe me.

"Ok, Kiersten, chalk your cue, and get in your stance" Tyler said with a slight hint of amusement.

"Now try and get that ball into the left pocket." I did exactly what he said but I still missed it. In frustration I almost considered making every ball on the table explode but that wouldn't be the brightest idea so instead I put my cue down, stomped my foot and pouted.

"No matter what I do, it won't go into the pocket!"

After saying this I heard a chuckle from beside me and looked to see Reid standing there with my cue in his hand.

"Are you laughing at me Mr.Garwin?" I said with a mock glare on my face. The grin on his face grew slightly bigger as he shook his head

"No Miss. Lexington, here let me help you" he said while putting one arm around me which caused me to tense up "If you don't mind that is" he said with a questionative voice

I shook my head showing that I didn't mind and he continued with putting his arm around me, I don't know what it was and it might sound corny but being in his arms like this made me feel safe, it made me forget that the past year had happened. I wanted so badly to just stay where I was, right here in his arm. Wait, what am I saying, I just met Reid I can't be thinking this, I can't.

Reid's Point Of View-

I couldn't help but smile when Kiersten let me put my arms around her, I know it was because she wanted to learn how to play pool and I was her best bet but, the feeling I got when I was holding her was phenomenal. My mind was racing when I helped her get a ball into the pocket, when it went in she spun around and smiled as wide as can be. She flung her arms around me and said an enthusiastic thank you, then ran over to the rest of the gang to tell them the news.

I watched her while she told them, she seemed so happy, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. While laughing at Kiersten, I felt something that I was sure wasn't good, it felt like evil , a dark evil that seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place it, so I looked up at the guys, by the look on their faces, I knew they felt it too.

Kiersten's Point Of View-

I was telling everyone about my fabulous story on how I finally got a ball into a pocket when I felt suddenly woozy. I knew that feeling, someone or something was using their power and it wasn't to bake cupcakes either. The amount of power used was big, and evil.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed my sudden silence, and it appears they all did, they just looked at me.

"Kier, are you ok, you look a little pale?" Kate said in a quite sisterly tone.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little tired from all of my excitement" I told her while plastering a fake smile on my face, I've seemed to have master those during this past year. By The look on her face, she believed me, but the guys on the other hand were exchanging disbelieving gazes with each other. Well all but one, Reid was starring right at me with a look that said, I know who you are and I know what you want. I couldn't believe it, I was caught and it wasn't even my fault.

"I'm just going to go back to my dorm and get some rest, I'll be fine by tomorrow" I said still with that fake smile on my face

" Let me come with you, It's not safe for woman to be alone at night time." Hearing this caused my breath to catch in my throat. That was Reid's voice, I had to prevent him from coming with me.



"Oh no, there is no need, I can take care of myself, but thank you for the offer" I quickly explained , while giving Kate and hug goodbye.

"Come On, Kier, I for one would feel better about you driving home if you had someone in the car with you. Please let Reid go with you" I heard Kate beg. I knew that there was no way I was getting out of this, so I sighed and said

"Alright fine, but don't touch my radio" I am so going to regret those words later, Let's just hope the ride home with be a quiet one.

When we got out of Nicky's Reid grabbed my arm and spun me around, when I looked at his eyes they were pitch black.

"Who, or What the hell are you and what do you want." He growled his grip on my arm tightening, Oh god, was I in for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The anger on his face made me shiver with fright, but I was oddly happy because my mission was near complete. I had found one of the Sons of Ipswich and this one would tell me where the others were. Or he would kill me which would not be good.

"You're part of the covenant aren't you? The Covenant of Silence, that was started back during the Salem Witch Hunt, that's why you reacted the way you did when you heard my last name, and that's why you reacted they way you did back at Nicky's around the same time I sensed someone using their power" I said accusingly while keeping an eye on him.

"Answer my question or you will end up thrown against that wall" He said while gesturing toward the wall behind me, his eyes still jet black.

"Your threats don't scare me Reid" I growled

"Oh, but they should" he explained, suddenly I went flying through the air, towards the brick wall behind me like he promised.

I had to react quickly, my eyes flashing a vivid purple, in an instant I was levitating in front of the wall and lowering myself towards the wet concrete.

By the Look on his face he never knew that woman could contain the power, or that woman with the power even existed. Until now that is.

"Who are you?" he managed to choke out.

"I'm Kiersten Lexington, I'm from Salem , Massachusetts my family is one of the eight families that protect our city from evil beings who want nothing more than to contain Salem's ancient power." I said with a serious expression, my eyes still a vivid purple.

"So there are more of you? Where are they, did they come with you?" He said with excitement in his voice. While looking downward and trying to prevent tears from coming to my eyes, I explained to him what had happened this past year by saying this,

" No, there is no more youth left in the eight families that could come with me, they all died a year ago, along with my twin brother. I am Salem's only hope."

" I'm sorry to hear. What about the adults can't they help?"

"No, my generation was given the powers of or parents, along with the powers we were born with, so we could be stronger then the rest, so we could stand a chance against the evil that is coming to Salem."

"What happens now, if you're the only one left, how are you going to fight this war on your own?"

" I need the help of….." Before I could finish my sentence the door to Nicky's flung open and five boys in letter jackets came strutting out of the building. I had to quickly change my eye color back to it regular green before they saw me. When they did see me, all five of their faces lit up with smiles that gave me the creeps.

"Oh lookie here, is there a new girl at Spenser? Let's hope so because she is hot!" The guy who said this was in the middle of the crew and looked like he was the pack leader.

"Aaron leave us alone, or I swear I'm going too….." Reid said, while shaking with anger.

"You're going to do what Garwin? There is no one to help you , and you're clearly outnumbered" the 'Aaron' guy said still with the smirk on his face, he also did a hand motion and three of his guys went for Reid, then Aaron and another guy went for me.

Right away I knew there was no way Reid was going to win and I was around five times smaller than the two guys coming for me so there was absolutely no chance of us coming out of this without a hell of a lot of bruises. Please Someone help us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Hey Baby, don't look so scared, were not going to hurt you, much." Aaron said with a smirk that told me exactly what he was planning on doing to me. It took him a bit to get a good grip on me but he did and I was stuck again the brick wall. I tried and tried to fight him which earned me a strong smack across my face and a punch to the ribs. When he started to put his hand up my shirt and into my bra I heard a shout from behind him, And he flew backwards, standing in front of me was none other than Reid.

I quickly looked behind him to see that Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were taking care of Aaron and his asshole friends. I didn't notice until now that tears were falling down my cheeks, and my knees suddenly went weak causing me to collapse. I expected to feel the wet pavement rip the skin from my knees and to feel small pebbles break the skin of my hands but none of that happened. The only thing I felt was someone's arms around me and a voice whispering into my ear telling me that everything is o.k. and that nothing else is going to happen to me before my world went black.

Reid's Point of View-

When Aaron and his friends walked out of Nicky's I knew they were going to be trouble and I couldn't get rid of them by using my powers, I quickly looked over at Kiersten and noticed that she looked scared. For some reason a sudden impulse shot through me and something kept telling me, don't let anything hurt her. So I vowed to myself and what told me that, that I would not let anything happen to her, not now, not ever. So I braced myself for what was to come.

Right away I was Ambushed with the three strongest of the five, they made sure I couldn't get free to help Kiersten. I got a few glances of what Aaron was doing to Kiersten and everyone of them made my blood boil, that creep was going to die, by my hands!

I felt my power surge through my veins but before I could release it the three of the guys were thrown off of me and landed roughly on the ground, I could vaguely make out the shapes of Caleb, Pogue and Tyler through the blood pouring out of an open wound on my forehead. Caleb reached a hand towards me but I didn't take it, instead I torpedoed towards Aaron and grabbed him by the back of the throat and flung him towards the ground, since the other guy had gone after Caleb and them, I went straight for Kiersten who looked pretty banged up and scared.

Within an instant she collapsed, in a flash I caught her and cradled her to my chest, I started to whisper to her that everything was fine and that she was safe now. When I felt her body go limp I started to panic, I calmed down when I noticed her soft breath on brush against my cheek.

Looking up at the guys, I could tell they wanted to know why we were still here in the first place, so I inhaled sharply and got ready to explain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Caleb's Point Of View-

"So you're telling us that she has the power, the same as us?" I questioned, not believing what Reid had just told us.

"Yes she has the power but it's not the same as ours, hers is…different, its older more powerful, I think." Reid said with the look of complete confusion, yet certainty on his face. " I know it sounds confusing guys, hell I was completely lost when she told me until she showed me. No normal human could levitate above the ground with such vivid and eerie purple eyes."

I still didn't believe him and was just about to question him more when I heard a faint murmur coming from where Kiersten was. She was lying on my bed unconscious for the past hour, until now.

"No, Lily, don't die, please I can't do this without you, I need all of you." She said her voice sounding frantic. "Lily, Joe, Mike, Anna, Abbie, Craig, Scott, Kevin, Please No!!" After screaming out those eight names , she jumped up with tears streaming down her face. Reid bolted towards her throwing his arms around her, which was completely surprising for Reid, he never did this to girls, he only had sex with them and then left them, like they were nothing.

Kiersten's Point Of View-

I don't know what was going on but Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were stareing at me like I was some sort of Alien, and let me tell you, I was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Until I noticed the arms wrapped around me, I quickly looked up and noticed Reid sitting beside me with a look that said something had happened and I was involved. And I knew Exactly What had Happened.

"I had a nightmare didn't I, the one about my friends." I said with certainty in my voice. By the look on their faces I was exactly right. "I have had that same dream since the accident a year ago. Always about the same thing, You're probably wondering what it's about aren't you?" I asked while raising my left eyebrow, by now Reid had let me go and was watching me intently. The others were looking like the felt a form a guilt for wanting to know what my dream was about, But I didn't blame them.

"Alright, around a year ago my friends and I were at a local bar in Salem, none of us drank alcohol or anything so we thought we were safe to drive home, so we all left in my brother, Kevin's, SUV, since there was eight of us, two of us were sitting on peoples lap, those two were myself and my best friend Lily." I felt tears starting to form at the back of my throat but I continued " We were halfway home on a road that ran up a cliff, when we saw a man not much older than us standing in the middle of the road with his hands out and his eyes were jet black, Kevin had just enough time to stop the SUV but when we stopped the man moved his arm and the SUV started to drive on its own and went flying off of the cliff." By now tears were soaking my cheeks and sobs were beginning to form but I knew I had to continue.

"Lily went flying forward and through the windshield but Joe had his arms securely around my waist and I stayed right on his lap, when we collided with the pavement bellow I lost consciousness. By the time I woke up I was sprawled across Scott's and Joe's laps. I knew they were dead, so I managed to maneuver myself out of the car and towards the front with great difficulty because my ribs and my right leg were broken and I had a nasty cut on my head but I kept going towards the front, when I got there I noticed that Lily was a couple yards from the truck and my brother was lying by the driver's door. Ignoring the pain I felt I limped to my brother to find that he had a slight heartbeat, then I went to Lily, when I put my hand to her neck for a pulse I felt nothing, so I checked her wrist, I waited a couple seconds and jumped when I felt a heartbeat, it was faint but there just the same. As fast as I couple I took my cell phone out of my pocket hoping that it wasn't damaged in the crash, sure enough it was fine so I dialed 911. Suddenly I felt something behind me so I spun around and standing not far from the SUV was the man from the middle of the road, with a smirk that send shivers up my spine. That man just looked at me with that smirk and said

'Oh, dear, I see my plan didn't work, I wanted all of you dead. But I could kill you so I'm not to worried, goodbye Kiersten'

After he said that all I felt was pain"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

By the look on their faces all four of them knew the guy I was talking about, and they hated him with every fibre of their being. But I continued to tell them what had happened , now that I started, I knew I had to finish.

"When I awoke , I was in a hospital bed with my parents sitting beside me holding my hand, when I looked to my left I saw Kevin and Lily in beds of their own. My mom soon noticed that I was awake ,she shrieked with happiness and threw her arms around me giving me a bone crushing hug, that cut of my breathing which left me gasping for air. My mom's face then went gray as she told me that only Lily, Kevin and I had survived and that Lily was in critical condition."

"After 2 weeks my doctor said that I could go home, which I declined so I could stay with my brother and Lily every minute I could, 3 days later well I was hovering over my brothers bed I started to feel a tingling sensation move through my body to my hand which was holding onto my brothers, Within an instant after I felt this sensation my brothers eyes flung open revealing his green eyes. With great surprise I managed to get out 'Oh my god, Kevin you're awake, but how, the doctor said you were in a deep coma. This is impossible' which earned me the reply 'settle down Kiersten, you healed me' but I didn't believe him, healing wasn't my power that was Anna's. I questioned what he said, what he told me almost made me scream with frustration, he told me that all of my friends that had died, I had given me their power while I was unconscious in the SUV. Around a week later Lily woke up and we got another visit from the man from the accident but this time I was ready, but the problem was he came when I was at home. By the time I got back to the hospital my brother and Lily were near death. I knew I could heal them but they refused the had it stuck in their mind that I was the warrior that Salem needed, that they were meant to die and give me their powers, so before I could reacted the said the five fateful words that killed them instantly. And with that I had all of the powers of the eight families, and was the main target of the mysterious man. So now a year later I was sent on a mission to find the sons of Ipswich, or the Covenant. Salem needs their help, I need their help."

When I said this all of their faces held a look of guilt, so I looked up at them and asked "You know who they are, and where they are don't you?" I said with complete excitement, my mission would be complete my home would be saved, I was so happy, until I noticed all of their eyes go black and anger filled their handsome features. Then I heard the voice, the voice that has haunted me for the past year.

"Hello boys, miss me? I bet you did." I spun around with such fury, and glared at the asshole, my eyes a bright and angry purple. With venom dripping from my every word I growled

"You dare come here, when you know I want to rip you apart, limb by limb." When he heard this he just laughed like I was saying a joke or something, that's when he said something that made me eyes go wide with shock.

"So, Caleb how are you and the rest of the Covenant doing?" I couldn't believe it, they were with me this whole entire time and I didn't sense it, how could I be so blind. "Oh you didn't know these were the powerful and almighty Covenant, I bet you also didn't know about the Prophecy that has been foretold about you and these four boys." He hesitated, then continued on when he noticed my blank expression. "Oh And I thought you were smart Kiersten , well since you don't know, I will tell you, you will all fight a horrific battle and the Covenant will die a tragic death, one of them will die in your arms, the one you love. You will then fight to your last breath and will die during the battle along with your friends. I will win and destroy the world. And there's no stopping me"


	14. Chapter 14

"Enough!" The rage had exploded from within me, my eyes were now a dark, clouded purple. I couldn't take it, he needed to die right here, right now.

"You Killed them!" The scream that left my lips made all the glass in the room shatter. I could feel my body start to change, the power of Salem course through my veins.  
Beside me Reid was shaking with rage as the man before laughed at my fury.

"You killed Lily, You killed Kevin!" If anyone had been paying attention too the weather, they would have noticed that the skies were now a dark grey and getting darker by the second. The Sons of Ipswich stood and watch the small woman just change before their eyes too one of pure hatred. Everything about her changed.

Her black hair was now turning a Red that resembled Fire, and her eyes no longer held the hint of purple. They were now pitch black. Her skin was giving off a red glow as well. That was until she stood, she then turned towards them, giving them a look that sent shivers down their spines. Raising her hand she send a red orb towards them that actually surrounded them preventing them from moving towards her or the man infront of her.  
She them turned too him, tilted her head her eyes held a murderous tint. The energy flew through her body sending a red wave of power hurdling towards the man. He didn't even have time to block it before he was obliterated before them. The minute he disappeared the orb surrounding the Sons vanished. Reid was the first too notice that Kiersten was now on the floor, ever bit of colour drained from her skin. Her whole body was shaking, as if she had been in the arctic.

Not know what too do, none of the Sons moved. They just started dumb founded and the petite woman on the floor. They couldn't get over that so much power had just come from her small frame. Tyler was the first too notice that she has stopped moving, but Reid was the first by her side.

"Kiersten, stay with me. Salem still isn't safe so don't give up now." He breathed and he gently shook her. There was no response for what seemed like eternity but the silence was ended but a sharp intake of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her question left Reid speechless, but Caleb picked up and responded quickly

"We didn't know if we could trust you, we only just met you last night" It was a reasonable response but it was not good enough for the woman before then. With slight anger she pushed herself up and shakily walked towards Caleb with determination.

"My friends are dead, and my family could be. Waiting to earn your trust is really not an option. Will you help me?" They strength she had was too be respected. When Caleb did not respond her gaze drifted to the others, But none would meet her gaze.

"I do not need you help then, I will protect them on my own." Slowly she dragged herself out of the room and towards the grand staircase before her. Before she made it too the door she could heard someone thunder their way down the stairs behind her.

"Where are you going? You can't possibly be leaving when you are like this" The voice belonged to none other than the blonde Son. Turning towards him Kiersten could see the desperation in his eyes. It was as if he was begging her too stay.

"I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is I need to get ahold of my family" seeing an opening Reid lit up alittle and responded

"You can use Caleb's phone, it's just in the kitchen, you sit here, I'll go get it." He was gone before Kiersten could respond and back before she had managed to get comfortable in the chair she had sat down in. Dialing the number made her heart race, what if she was too late? What if they were already gone?


End file.
